


Skinny Love

by kookiesandsugawithmytae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Love Confessions, M/M, Starts Off Happy, eventually becomes sad, im sorry i love minsung i do, the ending is kinda ambiguous but i intended for it to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiesandsugawithmytae/pseuds/kookiesandsugawithmytae
Summary: Their relationship wasn’t black and white.They were smitten with each other, yes, although it was grey and blue and red and yellow and purple and every goddamn colour out there.But it was mostly grey.--As much as a relationship appeals to Jisung and Minho, they're idols, and their career (unfortunately) comes first.





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "skinny love (birdy)" whilst writing this, so I recommend listening to it while you read along ^^

They had confessed to each other after a rather gruelling day of practice, bodies covered in layers of sweat and cheeks dusted in dark hues of pink. Jisung had told him first, and Minho had let out a sweet laugh, eagerly told him that he reciprocated his feelings. Minho’s hand had threaded through Jisung’s hair as he laid out his heart, and the kiss they shared shortly after made the months of mutual pining worth it.

“I love you,” Jisung had said.

“I love you too.”

It was simple, so simple, and it left both of them wondering why they hadn’t sucked it up and told each other earlier. But now that they had, all regrets were forgotten, replaced by the burning desire and happiness caused by the newly-kindled relationship. It was something new to both of them; none of them had dated prior. They knew, however, that they had each other, and as long as they would, they’d be okay.

The full moon shone brightly that night, and they slept next to each other as boyfriends for the first time, hands gently interlinked between them.

—

Love blinded them.

They had been so wound up in each other, they did not see what was happening around them. The members did not know about their relationship, that much was known, but they had caught on to some rather questionable moments. Jisung and Minho knew they were much more close than before, the raised eyebrows of the members and the increase in _minsung_ content of the fans told them as such. They didn’t care, however. As long as they had each other, everything would be fine.

It was only when Chan found them kissing that things went downhill.

Chan hadn’t given them much of a reaction. In fact, he had simply sighed, and settled them both down for a talk.

“It’s difficult to maintain a relationship as an idol.” He had told them seriously.

“We know.” _We know_.

“It’s worse when the relationship is between group members.” _And the same sex,_ he seemed to be hinting at.

Minho just cleared his throat.

“Ok… if you’re sure you can do this, I’m ok with it. We’ll all be ok with it.” He had spoken on behalf of the rest of stray kids, as their leader. “But if something happens, it hurts all of us, ok? You need to understand that.”

“Yes, hyung.” They chorused, returned to their room after being dismissed.

Jisung and Minho were largely relieved Chan hadn’t had an issue with their sexualities. He was simply worried other people would.

The door shut, and they both smiled softly at each other. It would be ok, they had each other.

They could see the moon through the window. It was not full, no, but it shined brightly nonetheless.

—

Their relationship wasn’t black and white.

They were smitten with each other, yes, although it was grey and blue and red and yellow and purple and every goddamn colour out there.

But it was mostly grey.

They loved each other, but couldn’t help feel they were dancing around _do_ s and _don’t_ s. They felt restricted; always had to watch how they acted around each other in front of the fans, the media, the public.

Eventually, their favourite time of day went from dancing, making music and meeting the fans, to dusk, when they held each other, merely listened to the other’s breathing. Being in each other’s presence wasn’t enough, not anymore, and they found themselves jittery, unable to relax until they could unwind in each other’s arms during the night.

Their relationship went from one between lovers to one between two people who couldn’t settle down until they were together. It was reckless, hazardous to the both of them, _but they couldn’t see it._

The other members had been aware of their status for a while now. At first, they were proud.

After a few months, they had watched the romance bloom, yet they couldn’t help but think Jisung and Minho’s relationship largely resembled a chore.

It had gone from _I love him_ to _I need him_ , and from _he loves me_ to _he needs me_. They were unhealthily bound together in a trap of falsified support laced with the cons of codependency.

Their relationship was a rose:  
Breathtaking, beautiful, full of love,  
thorny, dangerous, painful. 

They had begun to see it.

The moon was dim.

—

Their relationship had fallen apart. They still loved each other, of course, but they were idols. They couldn’t lie to themselves any more. Idols couldn’t date, especially not within a group. If they were to be found out, they would no doubt be kicked out.

November was Jisung crying into Minho’s shoulder. It was Minho’s soft words of encouragement, even though his voice was tired and weary and broken.  
November was kisses that were almost always accompanied by tears. It was fingertips splayed across each others’ cheeks as they attempted to wipe away the seemingly unending waterfalls.  
November was Minho drawing shapes into Jisung’s skin, pretending everything was ok. It was promises whispered against Minho’s lips that Jisung knew he would eventually break ( _“we can last the year.”_ )

December, they returned to their own beds. The break-up didn’t need to be explicitly said. Minho had kissed Jisung, softly.

“I’m sorry, we can’t anymore.”

“I know.” Jisung had returned, and that should have been the end of it, but Minho needed to say more. 

“I love you, you know?” 

“I know. I love you too.”

“But we’re _idols_ and-“

“I get it, hyung.” Jisung had hugged him then, had relished in the way Minho had lost the tension in his brows once he was in his arms. “I get it.”

Having each other was not enough, and it took them too long to see it.

Through the window, the moon was nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it this far! I know this story was kind of ambiguous and a whole mess (i'm still not quite sure what exactly it is I wrote) but it was really fun writing this and I hope you found it fun reading. thanks ~


End file.
